Battle Of
by pinklebutterfly
Summary: The Puffs might be behind her but this other sorority wants Rory... they will corrupt both her and Paris, convincing them that sex is nothing but a hobby or game. AU Will be a trory.


**AN: Just something I thought might be fun...let me know if you like and want me to continue...if i get a good response I'll proof read this chap then start on the nxt.**

**Set in season three, Tristan never left.

* * *

**

The 'Puffs' were known as the most secret and exclusive sorority in Chilton. When the headmaster pushed Rory into socializing with other students Francie Jarvis quickly reeled her in, convinced that Rory was meant to be a 'Puff'.

"I admit it, Francie is trying to rule my kingdom,"

"But didn't you say this morning that I was the one committing treason?"

"You aren't capable of that kind of rat act... are you?"

"Paris, I don't even know where you got that idea, the only reason I'm even on the student council is for you,"

"Well then can you please explain these Rory?" Paris placed the large yellow envelope in the middle of their table, Rory quickly moved her lunch tray to the side and viewed the envelope's contents,

"That conniving little-"

"Bitch?"

"She said she wanted to meet in secret so we could come to a truce, I thought there was something up when she asked me to shake her hand, she doesn't really strike me as a businessman,"

"Maybe his secretary though. Well I have to go to the library before the end of lunch, I'll see you in calculus though".

Rory was more than satisfied with her daily lunch routine, food, book, ipod and occasionally a visit from Paris or Madeline and Louise. Today though, her routine was interrupted as all the seats at her table were quickly occupied by girls with their faces buried in books and headphones in their ears.

After glancing over her book for about the seventh time and still seeing all seats at her table filled she gave in to her curiosity,

"Okay, what gives?" Surprisingly all the girls just remained focussed on their books, all but one who shifted her seat closer to Rory's. Rory surveyed the girl: long golden girls, green eyes and perfect lightly tanned skin, there was something oddly familiar about this girl but Rory couldn't put a name to the face.

"I have a preposition for you," the girls removed the headphones but kept her eyes focussed in her book,

"I may be slightly intrigued, what business could you possibly have concerning me?"

"It can't be discussed here."

"Well I'm sure it's not that important then, go preposition someone else."

"There can't be a 'someone else'."

"Well then I'm sorry you're out of options."

"Here," The girl handed her a piece of paper.

"Under the bleachers, fifteen minutes after the bell rings, you can bring your blonde friend and no one else," Rory read the note aloud, "Blonde friend?"

"I don't know her name, really uptight, student body president, was here like five minutes ago."

"Oh you mean Paris, but what makes you think that I'll meet a group of people I don't know about something that I don't know in a place that I don't really know, fifteen minutes after the bell which is when my bus arrives?"

"Transport home will be arranged and you'll go because it concerns Francie Jarvis, and not in her favour,"

As the group abruptly got up, their books disappearing into their bags, Rory was hit with the realisation of exactly who those girls were. Rory just had half of Chilton's cheerleading squad sitting at her table, well right now they were joining Tristan's but they were at hers a few moments ago.

Tristan was the informally crowned king of Chilton, you'd think that the reigning king of a school would be a senior, but Tristan has that air of authority about him that unexplainably made the majority of the student population idolise him in one way or another.

He and Rory weren't exactly friends, they had a rocky start but had managed to bring their relationship from mortal enemies up to friendly acquaintances and both seemed quite comfortable with that status.

"What were you girls talking to Rory for?" Tristan questioned,

"Well, you know, just getting to know our class," Jessica, the green-eyed, blonde haired creature replied casually,

"You don't need to get to know Rory,"

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see us talking with her, I mean we all know you like her a lot, so it shouldn't be that bad if we all started hanging out and stuff,"

"We shouldn't,"

"Keep talking like that Tris and I'm going to start thinking you don't like Miss Gilmore,"

"You know what I mean, she doesn't need to be around us,"

"Are you trying to say you think we're too good for her?"

"No Jess, there's just no way she could fit in with your group, you guys are proudly corrupted and she's well...she's Rory,"

"I think you're wrong, just you wait," the bell brought the conversation to a close.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Paris, I really don't think this is a good idea," Rory whispered, they were behind the bleachers arguing.

"Stop being a pussy Gilmore! This is the perfect way to deal with Francie, I don't know why but she's always had a big problem Jessica Tembell and this could really work to our advantage. Face it, we're in a war and I sure as hell ain't fighting on Francie's side, are you?" Paris harshly whispered back,

"Ugh, why don't you go buy yourself then? I'd rather be a neutral participant,"

"Even after Francie totally crossed you?"

"Umm-"

"Besides, they didn't approach me, so you're my ticket in now move."

Rory rolled her eyes but turned the corner and was instantly shocked by what she saw. The floor was covered with a big, fluffy, pink rug, colourful bean bags were all over the area with a small coffee table in the middle.

"Rory, Paris, we've been expecting you, coke?" Jessica offered, opening the cooler. Without waiting for an answer she took two out and handed them to the girls, "Like our nest?"

"It's very pink, and fluffy?" Paris quickly answered,

"Uh-huh, what do you think Rory?"

"It's umm, well it's been very well designed, definitely not what you'd expect to be under outdoor bleachers. Dirt and gravel, maybe a little bit of grass but definitely not this. Then again you wouldn't usually find people like you here, probably a couple of burnouts and one or two James Dean wannabes,"

"It's an extremely exclusive area, our parent pay well to ensure no one else is using it," Jessica shrugged, "Now, where should we start?"

"Probably with introductions," a small but pretty brunette piped up,

"Well that's Emma," Jessica gestured to the girl who just spoke, "Then you have Sarah, Stephanie, Tara, Rose, Jules and Nat,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all but I kind of really have to hurry," Rory pushed,

"Then I'll talk fast, so both of you have dealt with the 'Puff' sorority, correct?"

"Unfortunately," Paris groaned,

"Just the attitude we're looking for. So basically, you've pissed off their leader and she really despises you two, especially with the power you have in the student council,"

"Okay, we already knew this, Francie hates us because we didn't join her sorority and now have more power than her in the school, get to the point where the proposition is actually proposed," Rory ushered,

"Join our sorority,"

"No," Rory answered immediately,

"Rory, we have to."

"I said no Paris."

Paris grabbed Rory's arm, "We just need to quickly discuss this," Paris said to Jessica who smiled sweetly in response while Paris dragged her around the corner.

"We have to do this."

"Not."

"Aren't you even curious?"

"Nope."

"Come on Gilmore, I know your reporter instincts are in over drive right now, your just trying to fight the curiosity."

"So what if I'm curious, I don't feel like being kidnapped in my pyjamas to sneak into the headmaster's office again."

"We don't need to join straight away, we'll ask for a trial period."

"Trial period?" Rory thought for a moment _what could it hurt?_ "Fine," she conceded.

"We're willing to go through a trial period," Rory told Jess as they rejoined the group.

"You can have a week before I want a final decision."

"Promise there will be no night time candle chanting shananigans?"

"I solemnly swear that we do not take part in 'night time candle chanting shananigans'" Jess recited while all the girls raised their right hand in an oath.

"Okay, can I go now?"

"Almost," Emma spoke up, "Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Well I was gonna-" Rory started.

"Cancel them," Jess interrupted, "We'll see both of you tomorrow, Rory, your transport awaits at the bus stop. Ciao ciao."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You're my transport?"

"Unless you plan on walking home or waiting an hour and a half for the next bus, hop in Mary."

"Fine," Rory eyed him suspiciously as she sat herself down.

"I'm not going to try anything, just drive you home."

"Defensive much?"

"No, but your eyes say it all."

The car held an uncomfortable silence all the way to Stars Hollow where Tristan pulled over out the front of her house.

"Didn't think you'd remember where I live."

"I know all," Tristan smirked.

"I'm sure...thanks for the ride," she went to move out of the car but Tristan grabbed her hand pulling her back into the seat.

"Tristan...what?"

"Don't join SNOW, don't let yourself become one of them."

"Snow?"

"The sorority."

"Thanks for the concern Tristan but I think I can handle it, unless there's something wrong with me spending time with you or your friends?"

"It would be awesome having you around more."

"Then what is it?"

"They just aren't the kind of girls you should be hanging out with."

"And you're not the kind of boy I should be taking rides from."

"Touché."

"I'm sure I'll see you around," she hopped out if the car.

"Sooner than you may think,"

"Goodbye Tristan," she smiled.

"Bye Rory."

* * *

**REVIEW beacuse ur awesome!**


End file.
